Living On Memories
by AthenaGirl823
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Callina Alexandra Tyler - AKA Callie - is the first born daughter of TenToo and Rose. When her father mysteriously disappeares just months before her birth, Callie is raised by Rose for sixteen years. But one day, Callie finds a way that could possibly bring him back, and she jumps at the chance... leading to unexpected meetings and inevitable adventure. T; paranoia.
1. Chapter One

**Hi, everyone. So I was going over this fic and decided it had been far too long since I worked on it (nearly five months, hasn't it?) I'm so sorry about that. I decided to go and rewrite what has been written to make it better and perhaps more believable. Don't worry, the premise is still the same, as is the setting and the storyline. And I swear it will be longer and better than those eight chapters that were there previously :)**

**And if you are new to this fic, I welcome you! Please leave me one of those nice little things called reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**Chapter On**e

"Rose." His voice was a hushed, urgent whisper. "Rose, wake up." He gently touched her shoulder, and she was slowly shaken out of her dream.

"Doctor?" She asked sleepily, sitting up in the bed. "What's going? It's the middle of the night..."

"I know, Rose," he said, pulling on his trousers quickly. He switched on the bedroom light, and Rose recoiled back into the dark world of her pillow. "I've been called to come into Torchwood."

Arising again, Rose blinked. It had been nearly a year since she'd retired her position at Torchwood, wanting to give her full attention to their new upcoming family. Why would they be calling the Doctor, her human Doctor now? "Oh, yeah? How come?"

"I don't know. The personnel on the phone said something about a crack, but they were talking too fast and it was difficult to understand him."

Rose started to get up out of the dark blue duvet. "I'm coming," she said.

He looked at her and glanced down at her swollen belly. "You're not coming," he said determinedly. "You're pregnant."

She glared at him. "You're not going without me. We can't have Callie growing up without a dad."

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Callina won't grow up without a dad," he promised. "It's not even a dangerous mission or anything. I'm going to go over there, check things out, and come right back home. You won't even know I was gone. I promise."

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm coming, Doctor, and you can't stop me."

He looked into her eyes, and relented. "Fine," he sighed.

The ride over was pretty quiet. The Doctor insisted on driving, even though he hated to. It had been a few hundred years since he'd had to - Well, in his mind, that is. Technically speaking, he'd only existed for a little over two years. He slammed on the brakes at every red light, despite the distinct lack of traffic.

"Oi! _Oi!_ Pregnant lady over here!" Rose exclaimed after the third close call with a stop sign. "Remind me to never, _ever_ let you drive again."

He grunted. "I hate driving. I miss my TARDIS."

"I miss it too," she mumbled. "Hell of a lot safer."

OoOoO

"So what's going on?" Rose asked the second they were allowed into the base. The Doctor's hand found hers.

"_You're_ the Doctor?" The guardsman said skeptically.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. Well, sort of. Mostly. Depending on how you look at it. To myself, I am the Doctor and always will be the Doctor, but if you ask _him_..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway. Yes, I am the Doctor who was called in the middle of the night to come look at a crack something-or-other."

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just let us in, Bill," Rose said.

Bill let them in.

The first thing Rose remembered seeing was a bright, white light. When her vision repaired itself, she saw many scientists and other people staring at and standing a considerable distance away from... a gigantic, bright crack in the opposite wall. Captain Jack Harkness - he had unintentionally crossed into the parallel universe a few months ago - was standing there as well.

"What the hell?" Rose murmured.

"I have no idea," the Doctor replied.

"John, Rose," A scientist came up to them. "We were beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

The Doctor winced. "Please, I know my artificial records say 'John Smith', but I do prefer 'Doctor'."

"My apologies. Do you have any idea what this is? The two of you have traveled more than anyone else in Torchwood; we were hoping you'd know something about it. It just showed up a few hours ago, and no one can fathom how it got there or why."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and walked closer to the crack.

"Doctor," she warned, a pit of unease growing in her stomach.

"It's okay, Rose." Turning to Jack, he said, "I've never seen anything like it in my entire life. Jack? Any ideas?"

The captain shook his head. "Sorry, Doc. If I did, they wouldn't've resorted to calling you."

The Doctor stared at the crack. "Has anyone tried scanning it for alien lifeforms or such things?" He reached out a hand to touch it.

Suddenly, Rose shrieked, "Don't bloody touch it!"

But it was too late. The Doctor yelped, and vanished. The crack closed.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, trying to go to where he had been, but Jack held her back as the team ran to where the scar of the crack had been. She thrashed in his arms. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR, DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE DO THIS TO ME! DOCTOR!"

"Rose," Jack said softly.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "DOCTOR!"

Jack released her, and she pushed past the team. There was no trace of him.

Callina Alexandra Tyler was born three months later.

**Well, that's the prologue. I'm working on rewriting the other chapters. Be sure to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Callie is six years old in the first part of this chapter, then thirteen, then she'll be sixteen for the rest of the story.

Chapter Two

Rose was eating nutella out of the jar with a spoon in her flat's kitchen when a soft, innocent voice broke the moment's silence.

"Mummy, why don't I have a daddy?"

Rose sighed. She had been expecting this question sooner or later. Six years and they still hadn't found him. Six years and he still hadn't come back. Six years and they still hadn't figured out what the deal was with that bloody crack.

Six years, and she still loved him, even though she hated him for being so bloody stupid.

Rose wrapped her arms around her daughter, coming to eye level with her. "You do have a daddy, Callie," she whispered. "A very brave, very caring daddy. And if he could see you now, he would be so proud."

"Then where did he go?" Callie asked into her mother's hair, her own words from six years ago in that voice nearly breaking her heart.

Rose pulled away slightly and looked into her daughter's deep brown eyes that were so much like his. "He did something very, very stupid and got himself lost," she tried to explain, her voice cracking.

"What did he do? When will he be back? Who is he?"

Rose smiled faintly, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "You know what, Callie," she said. "I think it's time for me to tell you a story."

So she told her daughter the story of the Doctor. The man with a blue box called the TARDIS who traveled the stars with a beautiful young woman with the name of Rose. The best and bravest man she had ever known, who eventually came to stay with her to start a new life (perhaps she'd go into more detail when Callie was older). How he had gone into a crack on the wall to see what was inside, and hadn't come back out yet.

The story of her father.

"So if he went inside the wall, maybe he's still there." Her voice was hopeful.

Rose smiled sadly. "I wish it were that simple, sweetheart."

OoOoO

"Mum, sometimes I wish you'd just move on."

Rose looked up from her magazine from the sofa, startled. "Sorry, what?"

Thirteen-year-old Callie moved across the room and sat on the couch next to her mother. It was appalling how much the two of them looked alike, even now. They had very similar face builds, but she had his nose, his eyes and long, feathery brown hair.

"Moving on," she said firmly. "You and me. We can't sit around here in this old flat, just waiting for Dad to come back, because we both know that he bloody well won't."

Rose looked sad. "Callie -"

"It's been, what, thirteen years since you saw him last?" Callie snapped, interrupting. "I'm sick of this way of living, Mum. Being stuck here, living with false hope that I might one day meet him. And I'm not the only one who thinks that," she added. "Nanna Jackie agrees with me, too."

Rose rolled her eyes, though it pained her to hear words that were probably true. "Callina Alexandra Tyler, if you've been speaking with my mother -"

Rose was interrupted yet again by a sharp knocking on the door.

Callie got up to answer it, knowing she would continue this conversation later.

"Uncle Jack!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the man in question.

He laughed, and spun her around. "Hey, Cals!" He grinned through that strange American accent. Then, his voice took a more serious tone, saying, "Is your mom here?"

"Hi, Jack," Rose said, smiling as she approached the doorway. "What brings you to our noble flat?" She gestured at the slightly messy inside.

Jack glanced between mother and daughter, eyes resting on Rose. Her roots were showing through dyed blonde hair; six years of insomnia prominent under her eyes.

"Rose," he said. "Rose, it's back."

Rose's eyes widened. She knew exactly what he meant. She could see it in his sad, sky-colored eyes. "Is he back too?" She said in scarcely a whisper. She didn't dare hope.

Jack shook his head. "But the big crack...it's glowing again, in the exact place and shape."

Rose and Callie gaped at him. Tears started forming in Rose's eyes, but Callie gasped excitedly, all talk of moving on suddenly forgotten.

"Mum, don't you understand what this means? He could come back now! Dad.. he could come back..."

Rose closed her eyes, and shook her head slightly. "I...I can't."

"It's okay, Rose," Jack said softly. "I understand. I just thought you had a right to know."

"Mum!" Callie protested, tugging Rose's arm.

Rose looked into Jack's deep blue eyes. "You take her," she said ruefully. "Take Callie to the crack, and show her. She has the right to see it. But Jack," she said, poking his chest hard, "don't you bloody dare let her touch it."

So Jack took Callie to see the crack. It closed again after a short while, with no sign of the Doctor.

OoOoO

"Happy birthday, Callie," Rose said, smiling at her now sixteen year old daughter. She had gotten a bit taller than Rose over the years, but still not as tall as Jack or Pete. Her long brown hair flowed across her shoulders down to her waist, complimenting her beautiful tanned figure. They had thrown a small party at the Tyler mansion, consisting of Jack, her uncle Tony who was only a few years older than her, and a few of her mates. She and het mum were now back at their small flat, about to go to bed. "Did you like your presents?"

Callie smiled back. "Of course," she said. "There's always one thing I want but never get for my birthday, though."

Rose pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. "I know, honey," she said. "But it'll be okay."

Callie nodded, and went up to her room. She sat on the windowsill, looking out on the busy Friday night that greeted her. Traffic ran this way and that on the streets of London, which didn't interest her one bit. So she looked up at the stars, and sighed.

_Oh, Daddy_, she thought. _If only I could even meet you. I wish we could travel the stars together like you and Mum did. She briefly recalled her mother saying something about a TARDIS coral, but with the Doctor gone, she had no idea how to grow it._

Closing her eyes, Callie leaned her head against the wall, thinking of her dad and who he might have been had he stayed; the adventures the two of them might have had together. Maybe she'd even have a sibling or two. She smiled at that.

Callie was interrupted from her train of thought by a bright, white flash from across the room. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

On the wall opposite the bed, there was a three-meter-long glowing crack on the wall.

For almost twenty minutes, she just stared at it, considering. She thought she ought to tell her mum and possibly get Jack down here (well, on second thought, he had been quite drunk at the party, hitting on her mate Olivia despite the big age difference), but she had a feeling she shouldn't.

_Is Dad trying to send me a message?_

She slowly walked towards it, and tentatively pressed her ear to the wall right beside it.

Thousands of voices filled her head, speaking of many things. Life, death, mates, telly, apples, bananas, llamas, everything. And, in the background, she could hear her mother's faint voice screaming, "_DOCTOR!_"

Callie shakily turned away from the wall, and she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled,

_Mum, relax. I didn't run off again. Well, not really. The crack appeared in my wall, and I have to go through it. This may be our only chance of ever finding Dad. Please don't freak. I love you and I'll talk to you as soon as I can._

_- Callie xx_

She set the note down on her bed, took a deep breath, and walked towards the wall again.

"This is for you, Daddy," she whispered. "Wherever the hell you might be."

She touched the wall, and her world turned a blinding white, and then a dark, ominous black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

River Song first saw the girl lying on the ground, in a park in early 21st century London, completely unconscious. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to this sort of thing, she could tell that the girl had at least a bit of Time Lord DNA. She simply couldn't fight the curiosity, so she investigated.

"Hmm..." she said, peering at this newfound discovery. She seemed absolutely fine. No trauma to the head; no appearance of injury. She paled, realising that this mystery girl must have time traveled or something of the sort without any assistance. Either that, or she had decided to fall asleep on the ground in a random park in London.

Checking the girl's vitals, River called the Doctor.

"Hello, sweetie. Track this call and come find me. There's something you'd probably like to see."

OoOoO

The first thing Callie remembered was a pounding headache. It was so bad that she couldn't even open her eyes. So she just laid there, wherever "there" was, until it got better. This must be what a hangover is like, she thought.

"Oh, sweetie. You've had quite a trip, haven't you?" Came a soothing voice. It didn't sound like her mother's, but that was the only logical person it could be, so she blamed her lack of perception on whatever had just happened.

"Mum?" She asked blearily, trying to sit up. She slumped back down, fully regaining consciousness, then sat back up. "Mum, what happ - _uhh_..."

This woman was definitely not her mother. This woman had the curliest, craziest blondy-brown hair Callie had ever seen, wearing a vortex manipulator like Jack's on her wrist. There were trees all around, and she realised she was sitting on grass.

"Sorry, hon, but last time I checked, I wasn't your mum." The woman chuckled. "Time travel without a capsule is killer, I admit, even though I do it all the time. I'm Professor River Song. What's your name?"

Callie rubbed her head. "Callie Tyler." She said. "Sorry, I was...in my room, and...there was this crack, and I stepped through it, and..." Suddenly, realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, and she grinned. "It worked! It must have worked!" She scrambled to her feet, and started walking around. "Dad!" She shouted. "Dad, are you there? Doctor?"

River followed the girl curiously. "I called the Doctor," she said carefully. "If that's who you're looking for. But somehow, I don't feel we're talking about the same man."

Callie stared at her. "You called the Doctor?" She asked. "You mean..._the_ Doctor, not my mom's Doctor?"

Suddenly, chills went up River's spine. "Callie, was it? Callie Tyler?"

Callie nodded. "Why do you ask?"

River's greenish-hazel eyes bore into Callie's brown ones. "Callie, are you by any chance related to _Rose_ Tyler?"

Callie was about to reply when a whooshing, vworping sound filled the air, and a blue police box suddenly appeared on the ground.

Callie covered her mouth with her hands. This was the TARDIS, she was sure of it. She had seen hand-drawn pictures of it by her mother in Rose's room.

The door opened, and a tall man with green eyes wearing a bow tie stepped out.

"Oi, you! Don't take this the wrong way, I'm delighted to see you and all, but how'd you manage to get out of prison, Miss Melody Pond?" Came a voice that most definitely did not sound like he could ever be related to Callie.

River walked up to him. He failed to notice Callie. "That's _Mrs. The Doctor_ to you, sweetie," she said flirtatiously. "Spoilers."

Callie tuned out this conversation, staring in shock at the bow-tie man who still did not notice her. _This_ was the Doctor? He didn't look like the pictures her mum had shown her. They were exactly the same person, she'd said, right down to the tiny birth mark on the inside of his left arm. All the same memories and feelings.

"Like I said, I found something you'd probably like to see."

The eleventh Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

River stepped aside, gesturing towards the young girl who looked absolutely flabbergasted and about to cry at the same time.

The Doctor stared at her, mouth wide open.

Callie stared at him right back, awkward and unsure of what to say.

"I must congratulate you, Miss Tyler," River said, smirking. "Not many can render him speechless."

"Rose?" He whispered hoarsely. "No..."

"Not Rose," she whispered back. "but close. I'm Callie Tyler -"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, due to the huge hug that was now being enveloped around her.

"Callie Tyler," he grinned, holding her at arm's length. "I met you once. Once, a very long time ago. You couldn't have been more than a few months old at the time. Basically, I thought I was going to die, so I went on a few social calls. The rift in the universe was still there so I went through it, hoping to see your mum but I saw you and gave you this whole motivational speech about being brilliant and so forth."

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but he carried on talking at top speed. "But how did you get here, to this universe? The TARDIS I gave to your parents surely isn't fully grown yet, and nobody can single-handedly pass through a rift in the universe. It would probably kill you instantly."

Callie tried to reply, but what came out of her mouth was, "You don't look like the pictures of my dad."

The Doctor looked surprised at this. "No," he said. "I died and changed my face. Time Lord-y thing." He coughed. "Wait - _pictures_? Did he leave?" He suddenly looked angry.

Callie shook her head. "No, he didn't leave intentionally. He fell into a crack three months before I was born. And I fell into one on my sixteenth birthday, ending up here."

"A crack." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. A large, wiggly, glowy _crack_ thingy."

"Oh, yeah. She's definitely got your DNA in there somewhere, Doctor," River rolled her eyes.

Paying no attention to River, the Doctor paled. "Oh, no..."

"What?"

"River," he said. "The crack. The crack in Amy's wall. It appeared in the other universe, and he must have touched it." He wrinkled his eyebrows together. "But that doesn't make any sense... You're sure it was _before_ you were born?"

She nodded, confused. "Why? And wait, you know what this crack is? Could you help me?"

He looked extremely confused for a second, then straightened his black bow-tie. "Come with me."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it carefully. Walking to the blue box, the Doctor unlocked it and led her in.

Callie gasped. Her mother said it was bigger on the inside, but this was... wow.

"Callie Tyler," the Doctor said, smirking, "welcome to the TARDIS."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Now," said the Doctor after Callie had (slightly) gotten over the shock and excitement of being in the TARDIS. "The cracks of time in this universe... I don't really know why they appeared in the first place. They went everywhere, and anyone who touched them or got too close were sucked in. They were literally erased from existence. As in, gone. Completely. With no hope of ever coming back." River shot him a look that clearly said 'Rory', but he shushed her. "Rory got lucky."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Who's Rory?"

"An old friend," the Doctor said sadly. "He's gone now." He was silent for a second, then continued on, walking around the main console, pushing random buttons occasionally. "But the cracks in your universe, they seem to be different. At least the one you went through was. It must have acted as a portal through this world and yours, allowing you to come here."

"Okay," Callie said. "So... how do I get back?"

The Doctor looked uncomfortable. "Uh... well..."

"No, it's okay. I'll figure that out later. Right now, I want to find my dad. I never met him. He's the reason I decided to go through the crack in the first place."

The Doctor didn't say anything. River said gently, "Callie, sweetheart, we don't even know if he's in this universe."

Callie glanced between the two of them. "But you just said yourself that the cracks in my universe were different. That they send people here instead of to oblivion," she struggled to understand.

"We don't know that," the Doctor said sadly. "You may have just gotten...lucky. And I'm sure that there are quite a few John Smiths in London. He could be anywhere."

"Isn't there anything we can do to narrow it down?" Callie asked again. "It can't be that hard to find a single man."

River coughed.

"Callie, I want to show you something," the Doctor blurted out, noticing her miserable face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just wait," he said, smiling. He started walking around the console again, pushing buttons and pulling on a lever. The TARDIS suddenly jerked, throwing Callie back. She laughed, despite her situation. So this was what her mum had meant when she said the Doctor was a horrible driver.

The TARDIS stopped, and the Doctor opened the door, gesturing for Callie to step outside. She did.

River couldn't help but smile when she heard Callie's excited but terrified gasp.

"H-how am I breathing..?" She asked, staring at the distant supernova. She was in space. In space! Her mother had told her stories, but... The Doctor grabbed her arm to keep her from drifting away from the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS is protecting us," he said, smiling. "This is what we would do, Callie. Me and Rose. Back when your father and I were the same person. He loved her, a lot. I know, because he and I are the same, and I loved her, too."

"I know." She turned back to him, shutting the door of the TARDIS. "Could I stay here tonight? I want to start looking for my dad, but I'm dead tired, and I don't really have a lot of alternatives..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Of course," the Doctor said. "Rose's old bedroom will find you upstairs."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Thank you," Callie whispered, and took her leave.

River looked at the Doctor, who looked very confused and distraught.

"Doctor, what..?" River asked, alarmed.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Something is very, very wrong," he said. "I don't think that's actually Callie."

OoOoO

When Callie found Rose's room, it was all she could do to refrain from exclaiming, "Bloody hell!"

Clothes, clothes everywhere. Clothes on the floor and on the bed. There was a wardrobe in the back, along with a drawer case spilling out...more clothes.

It was as if the Doctor had strewn all of Rose's things on the floor in a rage, but Callie couldn't bring herself to go through them just yet. Instead, she just curled up on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming of her parents and rainbow jellyfish.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"If your dad is in this universe, it might be extremely hard to find him," the Doctor struggled to explain the next morning, leaning back in the captain's chair as he faced a very determined-looking Callie. "I imagine that he'd try to live out the rest of his life with a low profile. Stay out of sight. I imagine he must be miserable though, without Rose." He saddened at this thought.

"Mum's been pretty miserable all these years, too," Callie murmured. "She never really did move on."

Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to the Doctor. "Tell me, Callie, did your parents ever marry?"

River raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"No," Callie replied, surprised. "But they were engaged. She still wears the bloody ring like she keeps expecting him to pop back up and marry her just like that."

The Doctor smiled faintly. "Just like Rose," he said, reminiscent for a second. "The ever persistent." Then, he leapt up. "So!" He said, startling her. "Eight thousand, nine hundred and forty-three John Smiths in London. Where should we start?"

Callie giggled at his sudden enthusiasm. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

He stopped short, looking at her with his mouth open. "I haven't the foggiest."

River rolled her eyes at the Doctor for the severalth time since they'd met Callie. "If I may interject here, sweetie, you have a bloody, ancient time machine that contains a universal searching system," she reminded him.

Pink crawled up his cheeks. "Oh yes, I, I do have that," he said admittedly.

Excitement rose up within Callie. "So if he's here, you can find him?" She tried to keep herself from hoping, but failed.

The Doctor grinned. "Theoretically, yes, I can!"

OoOoO

Three hours and twenty-four minutes later, they hadn't had any luck.

"Ugghhh! So many damn people! He couldn't have chosen a less common name?!" Callie snapped, banging her head on the console. River had left a little while earlier, kissing the Doctor goodbye. It had only been then that Callie had realised they were together - more than together, they were married. She had been too caught up in her own problems that she hadn't noticed the chemistry between the two of them.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Not my fault human me had to do something as stupid as touch a bloody crack."

Callie's head shot up. "I'm sorry?" She said sarcastically. "At least my dad was doing what he was asked! He was asked to examine it; to investigate. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and touched it, but at least he did something!"

"This - was never - supposed - to happen!" The Doctor shouted, standing up. "You were meant to have a happy life with Rose and human me! I know, because I saw! You, Callina Tyler, were never supposed to come here! This is not right!"

Callie's eyes flashed dangerously. "And what makes you so sure? Just because you're a big fancy Time Lord with a time machine doesn't mean you know everything and anything that ever was."

The Doctor walked over to Callie, placing a hand on each of her cheeks and staring into those deep brown orbs. "You said the other Doctor fell into the crack before you were born. You were absolutely certain."

She nodded. "Why is that relevant?" she snapped.

He sighed. "Remember when I told you I met you as a baby? Well, you weren't the only one I met that day. Your father was there, in your flat, and I saw him. I talked to him. He was real."

Callie nearly choked, looking at him in complete shock.

"No," she said in a small voice. "No, that's... not possible."

The Doctor sighed, leaning back in the captain's chair once again. "Humans," he grumbled. "You lot always have to be so smart, bending the rules, being decisive, and yet you are still so remarkably thick."

She stared at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "How." It was a statement, not a question.

He rubbed his forehead. "The best I can figure is that your future - rather, his future - has been unrightfully tampered with. Either that, or you're not who you say you are." He glanced at her discreetly, afraid for her reaction.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, however, not anger. "I am Callie Tyler," she said sincerely. "Not some duplicate or meta-crisis outcome. I've been the same since I was born on September 29th, 2009. Three quarters human, one quarter Time Lord."

Something she said caught The Doctor's attention. "Time Lord," he said. He grinned, covering his mouth briefly.

"What?" Callie asked as he raced to the supercomputer on the side of the console.

"Time Lord," he said giddily. "This whole time, we've been searching for _humans_ named John Smith, but we've been incredibly thick all this time, Callina Alexandra Tyler, and do you know why?" He began to type furiously.

She nodded, slowly getting it. "Oh, my God," she said. "Dad's half Time Lord. How could we have missed that?"

He laughed. "I don't know, Callie Tyler, but we did." He hovered over the Enter button. "Ready?" He asked.

Her heart raced. "Ready," she replied anxiously.

The Doctor hit the Enter button.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Callie closed her eyes, afraid but excited for the impending results. When nothing happened, she opened one to peek.

"It's loading," the Doctor explained, noticing her confused look at the blank screen.

Callie rolled her now-open eyes. "You have, and I quote, an 'ancient time machine that contains a universal searching system', and you're telling me that the bloody INTERNET is being slow?" Suddenly, something popped up on the screen. "Hell-o," she said, redirecting his attention to it.

"People with Time Lord DNA," he explained. "See, there's me, River, you, and..." He trailed off, not mentioning the fourth.

Callie looked. "John Tyler," she read in awe. "Oh, my God. We've been missing it this whole time."

He looked at her strangely. "You can read Gallifreyan." Again with the questions-that-sounded-like-statements.

She blinked. "That's what it is? I didn't even notice."

"Current place of residence," the Doctor said, turning back to the computer. This girl hadn't ceased to surprise him since he'd met her. Her likeness to both Rose and his previous self was.. uncanny. It was kind of weird for him, but he liked it too.

The Doctor rattled off the name of an apartment building in London. "Flat number 14," he said.

"I know where that is," she said, hardly believing her sudden stroke of luck. "It's like two blocks away from the high school I go to. In my universe, that is."

He glanced at her. "Anything could be different in this universe, Callie. But I think you're right."

Callie took a deep breath. "Will you take me there?"

He nodded, smiling. "Of course, Callina!"

She could barely get out the words, "Excuse me," before bolting to Rose's room.

Pulling out a suitcase from the seemingly unending closet, Callie realised that Rose never got the chance to get any of her things from the TARDIS before she was trapped in the parallel world. Besides the heaping mountains of clothes, there were books, magazines, picture frames on the desks and walls of her with her dad - well, the previous Time Lord version of her dad. One of them seemed to be a Christmas dinner. A considerably younger version of Callie's mum sat, laughing, happier than Callie had ever seen her, while the Doctor, a red paper crown perched on his head, sat next to a fairly good-looking African American man, presumably telling Rose a joke or something. Callie figured that her grandmother had taken the picture. There was another that stood out to her: A tall man in a black leather jacket stood behind a nineteen-year-old Rose, his arms wrapped around her while they both made silly faces at the camera, while her uncle Jack stood off to the side, rolling his eyes at the pair but smiling as well. Callie realised with a start that the tall man must have been the Doctor's Ninth incarnation, before her dad.

Callie opened the suitcase and opened her eyes wide, looking inside. "Bigger on the inside," she mused. "That's fairly convenient." Not even bothering to look through it all, Callie shoved thing after thing into it. The clothes were, as far as she could tell, really pretty and just about her size. She paused, coming across a small zipper purse. Opening it, she found a couple of expired credit cards, a stale pack of gum, and a very substantial wad of cash.

Within hardly any time at all, all the contents of Rose's old room aboard the TARDIS were neatly packed away into the small, flowery, bigger-on-the-inside suitcase. Callie sat on the bed, trying to process all of this.

Suddenly, something very important occurred to her, and she leapt out of the room in a panic, the suitcase trailing behind her. "Doctor!" She yelled, running into the control room.

"What?! What is it?" He asked in alarm. He was standing by the console, looking at something.

"After I find my dad," she took a breath, "how are we going to get back to Mum?"

He looked sad. "Callie," he began.

"There's no way back," she deduced. "I'm never going to see my Mum again."

"We... we don't know that," he said uncertainly. "Your mum broke through once. I broke through once; that's how I accidentally met you and your father all those years ago. But I closed the walls when I left. And you ended up here by touching the breaks of the very skin of reality."

She brightened. "So if I find the crack again, it could send us back to my bedroom. Or Torchwood. Somewhere."

"No," he said firmly, touching her face gently. "I told you before, the cracks in this world are very different. You'd be erased from existence the second you touched one."

Callie's lip trembled, but she remained strong. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to keep trying. For my mum."

**** • ∞ • ****

Callie faced the closed doors of the TARDIS, terrified to open them. Outside was the flat building her father supposedly lived in. It was so hard to believe that this was an entirely different universe from her own. It seemed almost exactly the same. Aside from the very small differences, like trees slightly out of place or the wind blowing in a different direction than normal, Callie could've been fooled into thinking that this was indeed her home.

The daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler closed her eyes, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face the Eleventh.

"Do you have a mobile phone with you?" He asked softly. She nodded, and held it out to him. He buzzed it with the sonic screwdriver, and handed it back to her.

"Now," he said, "you can call anyone, from anywhere in the universe. Only a select few people have ever known the direct line to my TARDIS, Callina Tyler, and you are now one of them." He smiled a goofy smile, and she surprised him by quite suddenly attacking him in a hug.

Taken aback, the Eleventh Doctor hugged the daughter of the love of his life back. She wasn't his daughter, by any means, but she was still the daughter of the Doctor, and that was good enough for him.

"Call me if you need anything," he said sincerely. "Really. Anything at all. I will always be here, Callie."

She smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I know," she said softly. "Thank you." She opened the door, and stepped out onto the bright spring green grass. She was in the same park as when River had found her unconscious.

"Oh, and Callie?" He shouted out the door, the TARDIS already mid-flight.

"Yeah?"

"Have an extraordinary life!" He shouted, and the TARDIS disappeared completely.

Callie grinned, looking at the sky. She went into the building, pressing the 14 button on the lift.

Butterflies crashed around her stomach. Her thoughts raced a thousand miles a minute. Trying not to think about anything else, Callina Tyler knocked on the door.


End file.
